Imitations
by cjhar
Summary: "You can't" echoed through her mind. It couldn't be. "Doctor?" Rose breathed out the word. How long would it take to stop seeing him everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Set after Doomsday. Reunion fic after awhile.

* * *

Rose Tyler doesn't smile anymore. Her real smile looks so half-hearted and wistful, Mickey just doesn't look at her face. She realizes quickly that people ask less questions if you smile, and laugh. She wonders if that's why the Doctor smiles so much It's hard at first forcing a smile for hours on end. She just wants to see him. At the end of the first couple weeks, her cheeks ached from an effort forcing a smile reminding Rose of times she spent with Doctor laughing and smiling so much her stomach and cheeks hurt, making it that much harder to keep smiling. When her little brother Casey is born, Rose smiles her first genuine smile in Pete's world.

Casey becomes Rose's reason to survive, and be happy. She doesn't want her brother to remember his big sister unhappy, miserable. She tries to move on. Working at Torchwood distracts her. All her experiences helped her move up and up. She enjoys showing her interns new species to watch their reactions. Rose understands for the first time the Doctor's enthusiasm for showing her new planets. The healing begins, she doesn't force herself to be strong anymore. Then she finds her room, the white wall that seems to be mocking her. Rose sobs for hours in the room before Mickey finds her. For the first time the fact the Doctor really isn't here hits her. She cries herself to sleep. But the next morning work is still there, so she gets out of bed goes on with life.

Torchwood grows more and more dangerous as she moves higher and higher, Dealing with mass invasions, and collapses of reality tend to be dangerous or exhilarating depending on your view point. There's a particularly invasion of something. They never found out their names. A group suddenly appeared in a crowded mall lobby guns blazing. People just died screaming, bodies left standing or crouched. Mickey, Jake and Rose were all stuck behind cover useless, until Rose sprints out in the open, drawing their attention, and reverses the transportation and temporal shift. Mickey shouts at her as she regains her breath, telling her that she risked her life too hastily, they could've found another way. She could've died. Rose apologizes and nods but, she doesn't believe it anymore. For the first time she gets the dangerous plots of the Doctor's. Saving the innocent people takes precedence over their own lives. It helps she supposes that he has thirteen lives.

Her reckless plans work nonetheless. Finally she gets put in change of the rift containment unit. Mickey and Jake work under her. Surveillance happens daily. Run of the mill surveillance which Rose decides could get rather tedious as she surveyed the latest weak spot in the coffee shop in the middle of Cardiff. At least it wasn't in a meat freezer this time. Mickey and Jake prattle on in her earpiece. Raising her coffee, a familiar 'Think' caught her attention. She stared at disbelief at a table in the corner. It couldn't be. _"You can't" _echoed through her mind. It couldn't be.

"Doctor?" Rose breathed out the word.

Mickey yelled something into her ear, she didn't hear him. Suddenly the Doctor ran his hands through his hair making it stick up in every way, looking so very much the same. The coffee slipped from her nerve-less fingers, spilling everywhere and drawing attention. From him. He turned around to look at her. Blue eyes so familiar on a face she loved.

_"Rose"_drifted through the air for a fleeting instant. The image of her doctor crouching in a dirty room passed through her mind but, then he was gone. And she fainted.

_TBC _

* * *

Please please review! You would make my day/week. I swear it gets better next chapter.  



	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. It makes me happy! Everything seems so much better after reading it. But don't be shy about telling me things I could be doing better, things that don't make sense or plot holes.

* * *

"This is a nifty little device." Someone said in amazement.

"Don't mess with it." Mickey sounded a little frustrated.

Opening her eyes, Rose sat up, or rather tried to as two pairs of hands pushed her back down.

"Easy, Easy." The not-Doctor cautioned her.

"I'm fine, honestly. This is nothing." Rose pushed herself up from the bed. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"The back of the coffee-shop. I'm Dr. John Smith." He smiled at her as he introduced himself.

The smile that she'd seen so many times before made Rose want to cry, or laugh. Screaming would work just as well. Instead she settled for I'm Rose, and this is Mi-Rickey."

Biting back a sudden urge to cry as disappointment settled in her stomach, Rose forced a smile. Not the Doctor just a person who looked similar. Rose, Mickey, and Jackie all had a parallel version of themselves. No reason the Doctor shouldn't get one himself.

"So what type of doctor are you?"

"I worked in the ER. Fantastic stuff." Rose's stomach clenched. "Well mostly well occasionally, usually you get a lot of colds. But you never know what you're going to get."

"You travel a lot?" Rose already knew that answer if this was the Doctor's parallel person.

"I try. It's such a rush, seeing different cultures and places." His enthusiasm was blatantly obvious.

"Bet you don't do domestic." Rose muttered under her breath. This whole situation was becoming a little too much. She came so close to seeing the Doctor again, but he turned out to just be a pale imitation of a him. Mickey thanked him, but rushed her outside claiming an emergency at work.

-------------------

Rose kept running into John Smith like the universe was pushing them together. The first time Rose literally ran into him. She chased the Gorvax down the alley into the crowded street. Glancing behind her to make sure Mickey kept up, she hit someone with an audible oomph. They both tumbled to the ground.

"Ah Miss Tyler." John greeted her from the concrete staring up at her face.

"Sorry sorry" Rose jumped off him and sprinted off. "Sorry!"

The next time John ended up in line ahead of her at the grocery store. Noticing each other at the same time, both people smiled at each other.

"Well at least you're not the ground this time." John teased her.

"Definitely an improvement." Rose agreed. "How-" His beeper interrupted her.

He glanced down, then gave his basket to the clerk. "Sorry I've really got to go."

Then he was off, leaving Rose looking after him with a smile on her face. It was the first night John appeared in her dreams.

By the fourth time Rose realized that maybe their meetings had more meaning than just simple coincidences. The fifth time was the last straw. The meeting with her team took much too long, and now she was the last one on the flight. Fumbling with her bags, Rose rushed to her seat. She didn't expect her seat mate to suddenly burst into laughter.

"What?" Rose nearly snapped. It had been a very long day. Then she stared in disbelief. "No. Tell me it's not you."

He stopped laughing, and grinned at her. "Yep! This whole situation seems rather like a big cosmic joke."

"Where are you going? Staying in New York?" Rose asked while pulling out a rather large stack of papers.

"Medical conference." He gestured toward her papers. "You have my sympathy."

"Thanks, I though I had escaped when they dumped a whole other load on me." Rose grinned at him impulsively dumping the papers back in her bag. "But it can wait. The universe has to be pushing us together for a reason. Let's find out."

"Brave move. Okay, starting with you then. What do you do? Always rushing about, suspicious injuries." He lifted an eyebrow. "Torchwood?"

"How do _you _know about Torchwood?" Rose looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I treated a hysterical government official who started blabbering on about a doctor, and Torchwood needed him to come back. It intrigued me. So I did some digging. Pretty well hidden Torchwood. Everyone thinks you're gone."

"Easier that way. Doesn't decrease the paperwork though. What about you? Where do you work?"

"Not much to tell really. I used to work at Graham but, now I'm more of an independent. Less paperwork." His grin startled her, a much happier version of the Doctor's less pain behind it.

The conversation followed freely the rest of the flight. As their initial descent was called John invited her to dinner.

_TBC_

* * *

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Please! _


	3. Chapter 3

So so sorry it took so long to get this finished. School was insane this week! Everything started up and it sucked. But the story is completely written out in my journal so it's all a matter of typing it up.

* * *

He didn't even try to hold her hand which Rose found an unexpected comfort. Another distinction between John and the Doctor. The temptation to blur the lines between them was almost irresistible. At her hotel door, he surprised her with a kiss goodnight. John seemed to be an all-around good guy, nice and charming. But she missed her Doctor so much. Her stomach twisted into painfully tight knots at the mention of his name or even the simplest memory. And no matter how similar John and Doctor looked, at the end of the day John wasn't him. That night Rose saw the Doctor again, more realistic than her usual dreams. He had a companion next to him and he screamed loudly in agony wearing something odd on his head. She woke up trembling, more tired than when she went to bed.

Rose considered to see him. Times she could pretend not to be broken-hearted, and for brief moments Rose closed her eyes and for that moment she back in the Tardis eating with the Doctor. Rose was determined to move on, that's what he would want her to do but, damn she hadn't expected it to be this hard. In his own way John helped dulling the pain just a bit. During the day she acted fine, but the nights after John's kissed her were the worst. The Doctor kept appearing in her dreams, scarily realistic, usually just glimpses of him tinkering with the Tardis, other times it was more like a flash of Manhattan from a very high place.

John found out about him in the end. It was an inevitable really, no one can keep a secret forever. Although Torchwood was hidden fairly well, they still made a few rich powerful enemies who stopped at nothing to get what they wanted. John had showed up on her door-step tugging his jacket, apologizing profusely. Apparently he had made their reservations for last night, but if she was up to it he knew a small Italian place nearby. Turning out to be quite possibly the best date she had been on, Rose enjoyed it tremendously. However at the end of the night instead of a good night kiss, she got a bullet through her stomach. John reacted instantly using years of experience to recover from shock and horror. Doing everything he could, John kept trying to get Rose to focus.

"You look like him." Her eyes growing glassy from shock and blood-loss. "Same hair and face but your.."

"My what's different Rose?" John had no idea what the hell she was babbling about but if it kept her awake, he didn't care. "Concentrate. What's different?!"

"Your eyes. They're the ooold him." Rose slurred her words, closing her eyes.

He grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly and shaking her hand. "Rose. Who is he? Tell me." It's a desperate plea to keep her talking.

She looked at him again, eyes unfocused. "Doctor! You did it. I knew you would come back. You had too." Her giggle is a little hysterical. "Does the sonic screwdriver have a setting for bullet holes?"

"No."John kept playing along, anything for her to look at him. Just hold on a little longer. Can you do that for the Doctor?" Things started to come together. Her reaction to him, the times she would look straight through him.

Suddenly she was kissing him, fast and desperate. "I've.. wanted to do that since..." Her voice trailed off, gripping his hand harder then her head lolled back. A soft song filled her ears as she slipped into the darkness. John, focusing on her blood, didn't notice the golden sheen around her head

Someone was yelling at her, a familiar voice. "Oh no Rose Tyler you are not giving up! Do you understand. I won't let you. NO!" Dream like images floated through her head. Seeing double people and different eyes, people fading into each other. "You pulled me here for this! Rose,..."  
Words stopped making sense becoming syllables and then it all faded away.

_TBC_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Make me happy, please. 


	4. Chapter 4

So I wasn't going to put this up until later but, then I was trying to write an English paper and became overwhelmed with an urge to get this up, probably due to all my lovely reviews! Love you guys!

* * *

Rose's eyes snapped open only to be blinded by a bright light shined directly in her eyes. Weakly trying to push it away, Rose closed her eyes again. The light continued to dance in front of her eyelids. Someone was talking filling her head with memories she really didn't want to deal with. Rolling over slightly to get away a rush of pain filled her stomach.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Checking to make sure they didn't get anything wrong." He replied distractedly.

Rose smiled faintly at the Doctor's predictable doubts about the stupid ape doctors.

"I observed them myself. Nothing is wrong. The best doctors in Europe operated on her."

"But she's _Rose_." Something was off, John had never said her name like that. And the Doctor was gone. Forcing her mind to work through the haze of drugs, Rose allowed herself to be filled with hope, maybe the impossible happened. The light was still over her eyes.

"Stop shining it in my face." Rose forced out at little more than a whisper. She opened her eyes right as he turned it off. As the black dots filled her vision, something was pushed through her lips.

"Drink slowly." Someone ordered.

The blackness faded into a pair of brown eyes staring intently at her. After allowing herself a few moments believing he came back, Rose blinked and waited for the eyes to turn blue like they had so very many times before. They were still brown. She inhaled sharply with surprise. A bitter liquid rushed up the straw. She coughed loudly as the liquid went down her throat unexpectedly. As soon as the coughing subsided, the Doctor pushed the straw into her mouth again.

"Drink." He whispered urgently. She obediently sipped again, too confused to even question anything.

Jackie rushed into the room and the cup was gone. "Oh Rose! You're awake."She sat on the edge of the bed, not so subtly pushing the Doctor off the bed, "I got a call only a few hours ago. Apparently he _forgot _about me and then he had the nerve to tell me not to slap him!" Jackie's death glare would have been more effective had he been looking at her instead of grinning at Rose.

Rose just stared at him, completely convinced that she was in fact delusional. No one knew what to say. What do you say to the man who broke your daughter's heart, left her so shattered it took months to get rid of that empty look in her eyes? What do you tell your daughter when the alien she loved so fiercely suddenly appeared after telling her she would never again?

Mickey broke the silence. "What kind of aliens have spikes completely covering the body?"Jackie and Pete turned and stared at him in disbelief.

"Shalar. No one has seen them in years." The Doctor answered out of habit. His eyes still locked with Rose's who wasn't completely sure he was here.

John entered the room with her chart in his hand. Catching sight of the Doctor, his jaw tightened ever so slightly. He leaned against the wall waiting for Jackie to finish fussing. Five minutes later Pete was almost dragging Jackie from the room. The Doctor was holding her hand tightly. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound.

"Parallel human me." The Doctor said every syllable dripping with disdain.

"And you're the Doctor." John looked over at Rose.

"Doctor." Rose asked suddenly. "How did you get here? What did you figure out?"

"I didn't do anything. It was all you! A little bit of the Vortex, a lot of mind power, and" He glanced at John briefly slightly narrowing his eyes. " a close as possible sample of my DNA. Bada bing bada boom! That is a horrible word. Pulled us here!"

"I can't believe you're here." Rose whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't think I would see anything again actually."

The Doctor stood up abruptly dropping her hand. His body tense and jaw tight. "You aren't allowed to do that again! Hear me, never!"

"Never say never ever." The words were quiet, and bitter.

"I will!" He almost shouted at her. "You...-I-Never again. I won't let you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." This wasn't how it went. He was supposed to be happy. Hugs and smiles all around, not shouting. "Doctor-"

"Rose?" At once his tone changed. Now he sounded warily curious. "Have you been shot before?"

"Twice. What's wrong?" Rose asked, frightened by his tone and the look in his eyes.

"Did the doctor's say anything about your healing rate?" The sonic screwdriver beeped rapidly as he waved it over her torso, his expression carefully controlled.

_TBC_

* * *

Reviews make the writing process faster! **Your opinion: should John be the nice sweet guy?** Also anything you think I'm doing wrong tell me please! 


	5. Chapter 5

I figured since it's snowing and it NEVER snows here I would share my excitement with you. I love reviews, you guys are pretty damn amazing.

* * *

"The first time it was a little fast, but it wasn't an earth weapon. Nothing abnormal about the second time. Doctor, you're scaring me."

Suddenly he was hugging her, pulling her closer, murmuring words into her hair. "Stupid, stupid Rose! You're so bloody brilliant!" Cradling her face in his hands, The Doctor kissed her forehead and cheeks. Pulling back slightly to see her, he spoke to her quietly "I came so close to losing you forever with no chance ever. I've never seen you bleed that much. I forgot it was so...red."

"I missed you." Which was in fact a huge understatement but, for the life of her she couldn't find any other words. Rose pulled him closer, burying her face into his shoulders. One of her hands held the back of her head, and the other stroked her hair and down her back.

John observed them silently. She stayed in that position, with the Doctor awkwardly crouching over until she yawned widely into his shoulder.

He sighed regretfully. "You really do need to get some rest. Your body has been through hell." His tone only showed concern but there was something else in his eyes. "Especially if I'm right."

"You'll be here when I wake up, yeah?" She couldn't hide the panicked edge to her voice and the way her fingers tightened reflexively into his neck.

"Of course I will." His face softened, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be right here." He unwound her hands regretfully and settled into the chair next to her bed. Rose intertwined their fingers. His eyes slid shut for a moment enjoying the feeling of her hand.

"Feel's good." Rose mumbled sleepily. Then she was out.

"Yeah, it does." The Doctor whispered under his breath. Facing John, he raised his voice. "You need to help me move her."

"What?! No! She just had surgery for hours. She's staying right here!" John protested vehemently. "Do you want her to die?"

The Doctor, already taking out Rose's IVs, looked up angrily. "Do you want her to be dissected?" John stared at them in horror and confusion. "Help me save Rose." The Doctor pleaded.

And against everything he had been taught, John agreed.

_TBC  
_

* * *

Please Review. I was worried about this chapter so tell me what you think. Was it in character? _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor waited until John left the room, then slowly pulled the blanket, muttering under his breath. He reached her bandages pausing briefly before looking underneath. He cursed, swearing violently under his breath before covering it up again.

"The nurse is gone, come on. Hurry!" John whispered from the door.

Picking up Rose slowly and gingerly, The Doctor moved quickly. Rose shifted slightly, clutching his jacket and murmuring 'Doctor' in her sleep. They moved quickly through the nearly deserted hallway and into the night. The Tardis was parked in an alley two building down. John hardly paused as he entered, following the Doctor into the med bay.

"She sleeps rather heavily." John commented.

"How would you know?" The Doctor asked sharply.

John stared at him like he had just dribbled all over his shirt. " She just slept through an escape down an elevator and a security alarm."

The Doctor hmmed in agreement as he delicately placed Rose on the table. She shifted a tiny bit. "Don't worry, she'll wake up any minute. She didn't drink much." John stared open-mouthed at him.

The Doctor finished up prepping a few tests as they waited for Rose to wake up. A little over five minutes had passed when Rose woke with a start.

"You drugged me." She accused the Doctor who shrugged un-apologetically and held up a pair of scissors. "What the hell are those?"

He explained slowly. "Scissors. Are you okay? I haven't made that formula-"

"I know what they are, why are you using them and where?"

"Taking out your stitches unless you want your skin to grow over them." Without waiting for he reply he pulled her hospitable up, exposing the stitches.

"What the hell?" John yelled angrily. "That..that's impossible. She got out surgery hours ago not weeks ago."

The Doctor began cutting them out. "I think that there was a little bit of the Time Vortex left in you. When you were shot, _I think_ you subconsciously pooled all the reserves together in a last ditch effort to save yourself, but you thought about me, apparently very strongly, and pulled me through."

"But..the universe didn't collapse."

"You used the Time Vortex, Bad Wolf knew what to do."

The sound of pounding filled the room. "Where is she? Doctor I know you had something to do with this." Jackie yelled.

A smile spread across Rose's face. "You stole me out of the hospitable without explaining anything. Have fun telling my mum that/"

The Doctor's face paled while John looked on amused. "I'll tell them John did it."

"No way. I'm taking John on a tour." Rose looked over at John. "While he deals with my mother, I'll give you a tour and change my clothes."

John didn't speak until they reached Rose's room. As she began changing quickly, John interrupted her steady commentary. "You still love him." It was more of a statement than a question but Rose answered him anyway. Pausing slightly she finished slipping on her shirt then faced him.

"Yes." The words started tumbled out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I thought he could never come back. _He_ told me I could never see him again. I did like you for you. No matter how it seems I liked _you_."

Surprising her, John hugged her. "It's okay Rose. True love always wins in the end." He let her go. "I knew that you loved someone else the moment we dated. I hoped you could get over it. You two are so completely in love with each other. Why did he leave?"

"I'm from a different universe." John looked at her in disbelief. "I'm serious, that's where the cyber-men disappeared to. They went to my earth. Torchwood there wasn't caught like the one here was. We, the Doctor and I, fought them and another race, the Daleks.." John was shocked at how much hate had come out in that one word. Rose had to pause for a moment remembering the utter misery that filled her day for months after that day. "We had to suck them into the Void basically a huge thing of nothingness but, something went wrong. I got stuck here." She stared unseeingly at the wall lost in the memory. "The Doctor found a way to say goodbye. I told him I loved him and he said 'quite right' then my name and then he disappeared 'forever'.

"I was wrong." The Doctor interrupted, leaning against her doorway. She couldn't read his expression but as she searched for any indication red finger marks caught her attention.

"She slapped you!" Then she noticed a red smear on her face. "And kissed you!" Laughing loudly, Rose walked over to him putting her fingers on the mark.

"Well I'm glad you find this amusing." His grin was brilliant.

Suddenly their faces were inches apart, eyes locked together. Neither one spoke not wanting to break this moment. Simultaneously they moved together. Her legs around his waist, his hands crushing her against his chest. His buttons dug into her skin and her legs tightened around waist painfully. He dropped kisses into her hair and she murmured something into his collarbone. Finally her legs loosened their grip and he let her slide to the floor still wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Sorry." The Doctor apologized with a blinding smile. "I really couldn't resist but, now I thing you should get back to the hospitable before I'm accused of kidnaping you as well."

"Rose wasn't kidnaped, she was being protected from another attempt on her life. It was a rushed job so I can see how you could make a mistake." John winked at the Doctor. Turning to Rose, he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about me." Trusting the Tardis to show him out, the Doctor shut the door.

"So when can we go?" Rose asked bouncing on her toes.

"We?" His reply was sharp but, his emotions carefully controlled.

Rose back-peddled swiftly. "I thought...it seemed you- But you ... I'll let myself out." She moved toward the door.

"No!" His arm restrained her, pulling her back toward him. "I still want you to come but, you'd be giving up everything. Your family, your friends, your job. Do you still want to come because you could go home right not." His arm pulled her closer as he said she could leave.

"I had my family when you left before and it still didn't help. You don't get it. I love you no matter how you feel. I'll stay here, on the Tardis for as long as you want me."

Without warning his lips crashed against hers, his hands tangling in her hair and pulling her closer. After years of waiting Rose responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, you know that right?" The Doctor whispered into her ear. "And _we_ can leave whenever you're ready" Pulling back to look at her, he spoke clearly. "I mean that whenever." Suddenly he groaned. "Now I have to go tell your mother."

"You could stay here." Rose offered.

He locked their hands together firmly. "I'm sticking to you like glue until we leave." He paused again, frowning slighly. "No I'm sticking to you like flasbar. Glue is so easy to pull apart but not flasbar. Whole cities are built from flasbar and cardboard. Almost literally can destroy which can in fact be problematic in the event of a renovation of replacing the sewers. One time-" Rose leaned her head against his shoulder, simply listening to his voice again.

_TBC_

* * *

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews makes me really happy.

* * *

They didn't return until late that night. Rose was done with Pete's world, said good-bye, resigned and helped write a complete list of procedures. True to his word the Doctor hadn't left her side more than a handful of minutes. Opening the Tardis with her key, Rose pulled the Doctor through smiling widely.

"We made it!" Rose cried out, spinning around and hugging him tightly. He spun her around and around until she was dizzy. Setting her down carefully and smiling softly down at her as she leaned against him in an effort to keep upright. The Doctor surveyed the console. A look of dismay settled across his face.

"What is it?" Rose asked alarmed.

"I can't figure out a way to fly her one-handed."

Rose laughed, reveling in the fact that for once in three years she was finally completely and utterly ecstatic. "You fly, I really need a shower." Rose grimaced at the state of her hair.

"And sleep." The Doctor added, bringing his head down to her lips, kissing her slowly, softly and sweet.

"Doctor...Wo-Could" Rose hesitated looking vulnerable. "Would you come to my room after we leave here."

"Yeah, of course." He looked worried but she smiled at him and drifted down the hallway, sliding her hand against the wall of the Tardis. Only after the door closed behind her did the Doctor finally program the coordinates for present-day Cardiff. Jack would enjoy seeing Rose again and flying through the universes took a toll on the Tardis. Triple-checking everything the Doctor finally sighed in relief. The Void closed back up on itself without letting anything else through. He turned and walked to Rose's room.

"Hey."Rose greeted him from her place on the bed, patting the bed next to her.

"Hello." The Doctor crawled next to her, toeing off his shoes. He had missed this spot. "We have to stop in Cardiff for refueling. And I have a surprise!"

"Really?" Rose curled into him, settling her head on his chest above his left heart. "I missed this. It spent forever trying to fall asleep without you."

"I'm sorry Rose. So very sorry." His face looked stricken and he pulled her closer. "You don't deserve this. I shouldn't pulled you into this. I'm not good enough for you."

She grabbed his chin and pulled it down forcing him to meet her eyes. "I'm not good enough for you. A simple human cannot begin to compare to a Time Lord like you." Her hand drifted away and rested against his chest. His eyed widened for a moment before flattening her hand against his chest.

"Don't you ever think that!" Then he kissed her. Pressing his lips against hers hard. Surprised at the force, Rose stiffened. The Doctor continued to kiss her. Slipping his tongue through he motionless lips snapped her into action. As she responded he rolled them over until he propped himself up above her. His hands inched her shirt up while his lips traveled down her neck. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but instead yawned using her whole body. The Doctor grinned into her neck then rolled next to her.

"You don't have to stop." Rose almost whined.

"When we do this, I want you to be completely awake." He grinned wickedly.

Rose turned over, facing him and asked him. "What did the Vortex do to me?"

"I'm not quite sure. Actually I don't have a clue." He faced her tracing her cheek with his finger. "Could be completely gone, or it could work on major injuries or...?"

"You can find out, yeah?"

"There are some tests, yes, but not tonight."

"Will you tell me about you companions? There's a door marked Martha a couple doors down."

He shifted till he was comfortably lying against her pillows with Rose in his arms. "Everything started with Donna, pulled into the Tardis right after I talked to you. Saved London from another attack and witnessed the creation of the Earth. I was alone for awhile and then came Martha. I went to the Moon, without the Tardis might I add. Almost died mind you but still it rained on the moon." He continued recounting his adventures to Rose for hours. "-and we got transported back in time by the weeping angels. Saved by DVDS!" Rose stifled another yawn. The Doctor saw it before she smothered it against his arm. "You did this on purpose." His tone grew worried. "Why won't you sleep?"

"I don't want you to disappear. I've had this dream thousands of times. I'm sick waking up without you."

"You'll still be in the Tardis when you wake up. I swear now sleep Rose."

He got up sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. Rose grasped his wrist. "Stay with me?"

His hands froze against his shoes though his eyes darted across her face. "As long as you want." He promised.

"For as long as I stay." Rose wasn't about to make the same mistakes.

The Doctor shrugged off his jacket before climbing into bed beside her. She fell asleep within minutes clenching her key and his left hand. He watched her sleep winding his finger through her hair.

"Forever." The Doctor whispered in her ear.

THE END (unless you would like a sequel)

* * *

Anything I did wrong or you think sounds, looks, or feels wrong tell me please! **Also I'm thinking about writing a sequel as in I've got a ton of ideas so if you would read it, tell me. **


End file.
